At Dawn I Will Think of You
by Omega Zekrom
Summary: Roxas has a crush on XIon, but is too scared to confess. Maybe XIon feels the same way, maybe not. AU. Alright, let's just say this. I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.


Hey guys! It's RokuShin Day! I normally don't write fluff, but since it _is_ a special occasion, I'll make an exception.

Special thanks goes to MangaAddict26

The first italics mean its a flash back. The rest are either for emphasis or thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own SquareEnix, but I can enjoy the pairing.

* * *

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

"_Hey Axel…"_

_ "Yeah? Something on your mind, Roxas?"_

_ *shuffle* "You think Xion, will she…?"_

_ "Eh, man up already. Just ask her."_

_ "But-"_

_ "This is your last chance. She's moving tomorrow. You'll regret it if you don't ask now. Got it memorized?" _

*Thump*

A blond haired boy juggled the last stone in his hand nervously, its rough edges grinding against the black and white rings on his fingers. He leaned against his sleek bike, it in turn resting against a lamppost. Stars normally hidden by the light of day and the bright flare of street lamps at night jeered at him from their place in the night sky, while the crescent moon merely looked at him in silence. A two-floored house loomed over him, its dark windows staring at him menacingly; the brown bricks covering its tall walls seemed to silently repel him, holding the person he searched for in, while keeping him out.

Light blue eyes scanned the top floor windows for any sign of movement, and his heart sank when none was observed. Swallowing a mixture of disappointment and relief, he heaved the last stone at the glass pane, the one all the way at the right corner, and watched it bounce off the glass to join the rest of its brethren on the freshly cut lawn, a distance from the gravel path which they came from.

Just as he was about to pedal back home, a faint click could be heard, and yellow light filtered through the curtains of a certain person's room. The glass door-cum-window slid open, while a raven haired head poked out.

"Roxas? What are you doing here? It's four in the morning dammit." Roxas stiffened slightly, relaxed, then punched something into his phone.

Xion turned as a quiet vibration announced the arrival of a new message.

'U want to go 2 the clock tower?' The raven haired girl smiled. Roxas was like that- slightly impulsive, less so then his cousin Sora, but enough to get him in trouble if his school record was anything to go by. It was early, but then again, it _was_ her last day in Twilight Town, and she wanted to see the sky from the clock tower one last time. Changing into a black shirt and jeans, along with a black hoodie (think Organization style, but shorter), she slipped her phone into the back pocket, and snuck out into the night.

Roxas yelped when he saw Xion vault over the railings in front of the window, and breathed a sigh of relief when the girl landed on the grass, rolling to reduce the impact. He offered a hand, and tried not to flinch when she pulled herself up, face inches from his. He felt the grasp linger for a moment longer, before she released it. Glad that the darkness hid his flush, Roxas vaulted onto the bike. "Get on."

Xion shot him a quizzical look. "I've got my own ways to the tower." Even as she said that, she snuck to a bush and pulled out her skateboard. "Race ya."

* * *

They tore down the brick pavement, night wind whipping at their clothes. The sky was still dark when the brick façade of the clock tower rushed out from the gloom to meet them. Roxas chained his bike to a lamp post, while Xion rested the skateboard against said boy's bike. The hike to the top of the tower seemed longer than usual. Roxas fiddled with his rings, feeling them slide against his fingers. He led the way, aware of the footfalls of the girl behind him; the quiet pant of her breath as she climbed the steps. The door to the balcony of the clock tower was unlocked as always. It was as if no one ever came up, yet the narrow strip which hung out from the clock tower was always clean.

Climbing over the ledge, Roxas felt a strong wind buffet him. Beside him, Xion clambered over the ledge as well. He searched in his jacket pocket, and pulled out a sea-salt ice-cream.

"Here," He looked away, afraid the mad flush would give him away. Xion's eyes widened.

"Isn't it a bit cold for ice-cream?" Her ocean blue eyes peeked out from between her bangs, concerned, but she accepted it anyway, crumpling the wrapper into her pocket, taking out her phone and placing it on the ledge.

"Yeah, but I figured since this _is_ your last day after all, some ice-cream early in the morning won't hurt." he replied, gazing at the slowly lightening sky as he said so.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back later."

"No need. Consider it my treat." Xion touched his hand lightly, smiling, causing a red blush to spread across the blond boy's face. Roxas whistled awkwardly, but silently grinned.

* * *

"Hey Roxas,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever get the feeling that there's something you need to do, but never pluck up the courage?"

"I don't know, maybe? Something wrong Xion?"

"There's this guy. He's nice and all, and well…" Roxas flinched, and coughed. He felt the beat of his heart quicken. _She can't really like someone else… can she?_

Xion looked at her feet, a faint but slightly embarrassed smile slipping onto her face. Shoulders stiffening, she was oblivious to the inner turmoil raging within the boy beside her.

"I… like him." Roxas felt his chest tighten, and the mad hammering of his heart was all he could hear, deafening in the silence. Disappointment curled in his throat, forcing him to spit out his words.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, voice husky.

Xion seemed to snap out of whatever thought had gripped her, and shook her head. Raising her head, she refused to look into the pair of deep blue eyes staring at her.

Roxas felt a part of him wither and die. Clenching his fists, he swallowed. If Xion didn't like him, well, that was fine. They were still friends, and it wasn't like there weren't other girls out there. In fact, Naminé _was_ kinda cute. But he knew that all that did was increase the pain, and no matter what he thought, it still felt as if he was losing Xion.

"Well, you better 'fess up quick." Laughing bitterly, he pushed off from the ledge, straightened, and walked off, each step echoing the hollow space in his chest. He could tell the words hurt her; knew that he had answered in a voice filled with resentment and hatred, but he didn't care. He didn't care that the girl he had a crush on for the entire year felt the barbed words sting her; didn't care that the raven haired girl could feel as well; didn't care that-

"Wait! Roxas!" Something in her voice made him pause. Maybe it was the hint of desperation in it, or the silent plea which caught on the back of her throat. Whatever the reason, he turned, and felt something crash into him. Soft arms wrapped around his neck, and he was suddenly conscious of the comforting heat emanating from the body pressed against his. Her hair rubbed his cheek as she clutched silently to him. Shocked and blushing madly, he didn't know whether to pull away, or lean closer.

However, the choice was made for him when her lips touched his. Slightly hesitant, the kiss lasted three seconds before Xion pulled away, blue eyes lowered and feet shuffling.

"Wha-"

"You _did_ say to ' 'fess up quick', a-and I…" Roxas smiled. The incessant beating of his heart did anything but die down. In fact, it most probably sped up. But this time, there was a sense of joy in the hard thumps. Pulling the stammering girl in front of him into a tight embrace, he tilted his head slightly and kissed her, feeling Xion relax and push back, accepting.

The dark sky lightened and the denizens of the night slid back into silence. Rays of light coloured the sparse clouds red and orange in the shades of dawn, while on the tiled ledge, Xion's phone vibrated, but was ignored. After awhile, it lapsed into silence, as it was doubtful if the two noticed anything besides the warmth of the other.

* * *

Done! And its 11.59pm AS I WRITE THIS! 

Happy RokuShin Day guys!


End file.
